


Sing

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Canon Jewish Character, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Annie misses not having such a volatile relationship with electronics.





	Sing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Being Human' nor am I profiting off this.

“I want to sing,” Annie mumbles, glowering at their stereo, “I miss not having such a volatile relationship with electronics.”

George sips his tea and contemplates how to approach this subject. Most things are already sensitive topics, but the approaching holiday makes them much worse. 

Their stereo currently remains stuck on a western station thanks to her last ghost issue. 

“What do you feel like singing?” He asks. “Do you have a favorite song?”

“Mum used to take us caroling while dad wrapped presents. We sang everything including Hanukkah and Kwanzaa songs.” 

“Would you like to sing a Hanukkah song?”


End file.
